


Tiddies Tiddies Everywhere

by Disaster_writesVLD (Disaster_Writes)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Admiral Shiro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Atlas Captain Adam, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Mutual Masturbation, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Shameless Smut, alpha adam (Voltron), i started writing at like 4 am, it's half assed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disaster_Writes/pseuds/Disaster_writesVLD
Summary: Shiro is five months pregnant with Adam's pup.  The admiral is tired and grumpy but his mate is there to help him through it and help his changing body. Some shenanigans ensue as they relax in Shiro's nest





	Tiddies Tiddies Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 4 am. >.>
> 
> Betaed: 11/03/18

Adam was exhausted. His whole body was screaming to return home to his mate. Adam was the commander of the Atlas when Shiro became Admiral of the Garrison. Rubbing his face, the Alpha took off his glasses; giving the barest of rumbles. Adam shut down all of his screens, making sure that he was reserving power before turning on his heel. Even half blind without his glasses, he was able to navigate the Atlas and the Garrison grounds with relative ease. Shiro had been acting odd, he was a bit more snappish and bullish than normal. It was unique because Adam had seen this on and off. It was normally followed by a heat, but Takashi wasn’t due for one anytime soon.

Opening the door to their apartment, Adam realized that all of the pillows on the couch and the blankets draped over the back were gone. Odd. “Takashi?” Adam called out as he closed the door with an audible thud, “Where are you, Love?” He kept his ear out for the other man, setting his uniform jacket on the coat hanger. Adam heard shuffling from their room, raising a brow in the process. Takashi poked his head out of their room and blinked owlishly at Adam, he must have just woken up. “Hey.” Came the warm tone from the Alpha.

Shiro managed to give a tiny chirp before walking out, the comforter curled around his body. “Hey.” Greeted Takashi, wrapping his arms around Adam’s shoulders. The Omega gave a low purr, happy that his mate was home; it wasn’t every day that he was genuinely at peace. The Omega’s normally toned stomach was rounded just a bit, new life had take root within the Admiral. Shiro gave the faintest of coos, leaning up to run his nose over Adam’s neck. Soft kisses were placed on the honey colored skin, his fingers playing with the sandy brown hair. “I missed you.” Came the faint words from Shiro. There was a light in his eyes as he gently guided Adam towards their room. The sweatpants that Shiro wore did little to hide what the Omega had underneath the thin fabric.

“I missed you too.” Adam murmured, pressing his head to Shiro's for a brief moment. “It’s been a long day of meetings; I wish I was with you.” The Alpha replied, running his fingers down Shiro’s front; palming over the swell of their growing child. Iverson was driving him nuts, hell; so was Coran. There was only so much chaos that the man could deal with, and today it was testing his patience. “How was your day?” Adam asked as he watched Takashi kissed his collar bone, gently pushing the door open to their room. Their footsteps were muffled by the carpet as Adam spotted the massive nest that took up a good portion of their room.

“Tiring; Sam was driving me up a wall. Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I’m invalid.” He huffed as he fixed a blanket. “I got done early so… I made our nest. I’ve never really made one but uh, I may have used our mattress as support for the blankets.” The man rubbed the back of his neck shyly. He gave a low rumble as he ran his fingers over the swell, slipping into the dimly lit nest. He knew Adam would follow. He felt familiar hands rub his ass and gave it a playful squeeze. “Needy?” He questioned as he raised a brow, looking over his shoulder as he dropped the comforter from his body. His skin was soon on display for his Alpha, warm hands trailed over his sweatpants before trailing up his back.

“You’re with pup, Takashi; let the others take care of you alright?” Adam whispered as he carefully covered Shiro’s larger body with his. Trailing kisses up Shiro’s spine, hands running over the man’s shoulders before moving to Shiro’s front. Adam’s emerald eyes observed as Shiro shivered when his fingers trailed over his pecs. Noticing how the skin had swelled just a little. “Needy? No. You look so beautiful like this ‘Kashi.”

A breathless laugh was pulled from Shiro as pressed up into Adam, feeling his Alpha kiss and nip over his neck. A gasp was pulled from Shiro’s lips as Adam’s fingers gently massaged his breasts, a bright blush soon painted Shiro’s cheeks. “Ah- Adam?” He squeaked, feeling an all too familiar bulge against his ass “What?” Shiro was hushed as Adam gently guided him to lay on his back, causing him to blush even more. His mate hovered over him, hands still playing with his tits. A breathless moan came out from Shiro’s lips as Adam trailed kisses over his neck, mouthing their mating mark.

“They’ve gotten larger.” The other rumbled as he nipped Shiro’s scent gland, the Omega underneath him whined in the process. Adam pulled his hands away from Shiro's chest to take off his pants and tanktop, leaving himself in boxers. “I wonder if you have started to make milk at all.” He mused, eyes watching as Shiro looked away in embarrassment. His mate was adorable when he was like this. Adam rumbled happily as he kissed over his mates abdomen, placing a faint kiss on Shiro’s swell. They had four more months until they could meet their little pup, Adam couldn’t be more ecstatic about it. Shiro didn’t want to know the gender, wanting to keep it a surprise until their little one was born. “Wanna see?”

Oh gods, how was Shiro going to deal with this? Adam had been horny sure, but this? Oh no; the man raised his hands and shivered. Feeling Adam’s lips trail upwards. “I can’t deny you, Addy. I doubt that I’d make anything; I still have a few months.” Takashi replied as he let his gaze fall to the Alpha in front of him. Shiro narrowed his eyes as Adam kissed up to his collar bone, fingers toying with his pebbled and rather sensitive nipples. “What has gotten into you today?” Shiro questioned as he closed his eyes, a hand carding through Adam’s hair.

“Nothing love.” Teased the smaller man as he finally licked over one of Shiro’s nipples, gently dragging his teeth over the sensitive skin. “I want you tonight. No distractions, no interruptions.” Adam shrugged as he latched on to the nipple that he was toying with, The fingers in his hair tightened as he gently massaged the firm muscle underneath. The Alpha gave a slow roll of his hips, Shiro shivered underneath and gave a low moan. Adam perked up a little tasting something sweet on his tongue. He gave a possessive growl, a hand lowered to hold Shiro’s waist against the nest. “Stay.” He ordered against the tender skin, suckling more. The fingers in his hair tightened as Adam released the now red and tender nipple. Emerald eyes looked up, seeing how Shiro shuddered and gasped softly.

“Addy.” The Omega whispered softly, his fingers curled within the sand colored hair. Oh god, Adam was going to be the death of him, he just knew it. “Please.” Came the high pitched whine, Takashi gave another roll of his hips, feeling his mates length glide against him. The Alpha latched onto the opposite nipple, pulling a sharp gasp from shiro and another whine. Oh hello hormones. It was nice to meet you after months of not showing your face. The man shivered as the hand on his hip shoved down his boxers, Shiro returned the motion. His hand gripping Adam’s length and giving it a firm stroke. “Ah- Two can play this game.” Shiro whispered, finally coming around as he ran dry.

Adam gave one last suck to Shiro’s breast before licking his lips and moving up, kissing his mate. “We can.” He purred, the hand gripping Shiro’s cock. Giving it a few strokes, listening to the moans that fell from shiro’s lips. “Or we could do this?” He murmured against the skin. “So, what is it going to be?”


End file.
